custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Eclivonian Warrior 355
Hey there. First of all, let me be the first person here to welcome you to Custom Bionicle Wiki. Hope you enjoy your stay. Secondly, I see through your latest edit on Vorgus that you mistunderstood what the stub and wikify notices are all about. Stub means that it's too short. Get the page to at least 2,000 bytes, which you can check by going to the little arrow next to the "Carve" button and going to "Archives". Wikify indicates that your page isn't up to this wiki's standards and doesn't follow the basic layout detailed here. Have a good day and I once again hope you enjoy your stay here. Ask me any questions on my talk page if you have them. - Shoot, I'm late... Nonetheless, I'd still like to welcome you to the CBW. Much like the man(...?) above this message, I am a staff member, known as The Master of Muscular Handsomeness Pitcat. BC covered most of the stuff above (Manual of Style, etc). If you have any questions, please ask (I like answering questions). Feel free to hop on the chat and meet us (we don't bite). I hope you enjoy your stay here! -[[User:Pitcat|'From']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'The']] 23:23, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Thank so much yall. I'm just confused what specifically I need to do. I ain't really clear...Eclivonian Warrior 355 (talk) 03:48, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Saw your message on Pit's talk page. As I said all you need to do is take a look at the manual of style .All you need to know about making pages to wiki standards is there. - I'll be telling you how to properly format a character page below. Keep in mind that it's just a basic example and doesn't need to be followed precisely. In fact, none of my pages follow this basic design. Let's say I'm making a page for Uhat, a Toa of Fire. You already know how to use the template, so I'll skip that. ---- You should have a quick one or two sentence introduction to the character here. It is customary to bold the name of the character here for the first time it is mentioned. History The first section is usually the history. I used "Heading 2" for this section. Creation A popular subheading within history is creation. I used "Heading 3" for this section. Some other section You can continue to use subheadings, or none at all. Abilities and Traits The other most common section is this. Here you can list what the character can do, what tools they have, or what mask they were. Again, subheadings are an option. Some other main heading Just repeat this until you are satisfied. At the end of all this, don't forget categories. At least put two or three, the most important one being your Username category, User:Eclivonian Warrior 355. Perhaps it's species or element could also be categorized. That's it. Fancy navigation templates, wikitext, coding, etc. are unneeded. Hope this helps. Talk | Stories'' '''' '' Just follow the manual of style or what ChineseLegolas had helpfully laid out above this message. The only thing required is that it be appropriate for the wiki and be at least 2,000 bytes long. - An extremely late reply Oh my, sorry I haven't been active in a long while and haven't noticed your comment on my talk page until now, I'm very sorry haha, but anyway, thank you so much for the feedback, I'm going to try pick up the work and continue the story from its last point and hopefully it'll be enjoyable for everyone! Bow ties are cool 19:52, June 14, 2017 (UTC) 20:51, July 14, 2017 (UTC) This one's pretty late. Thanks for all the help yall! :D Regarding edited article "Matoran shorthand" Hello, Eclivonian Warrior 355. Nynrah Ghostwriter here. I hope this message finds you well. I just found a notice in my inbox stating that you edited my article "Matoran shorthand". I went over the change, and I will admit that it looks alright. Just a few added words that do fit in with the rest of the original text. However, I DO have a notice at the top of my article that specifically asks all users NOT to add to my articles without my permission. I would have preferred that you had sent me a suggestion for an article edit so that I could consider it and make the change myself. There was one other user in the past who made a small but unapproved modification to one of my other articles in a way that clashed with my original idea. They didn't ask for my permission because they thought they were helping, but it was very upsetting for me. Due to work and other things, it's been a long time since I've been able to properly visit the CBW. However, I DO still work on Bionicle ideas, and I DO intend to update my articles when I can. In the meantime, I hope that you will respect my wishes and will properly communicate with me in the future if you have any ideas for any of my articles. Thank you for your time and please take care. Nynrah Ghostwriter (talk) 02:09, December 21, 2017 (UTC)